


Bleeding Hearts Still Pound

by QueenBeeComplex



Series: FANGS - written order  (suggested) [7]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex, Sex Magic, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: In the year since his rescue, CC has enjoyed the comfort of Jake's arms, but never taken it further than kissing. Now that he's safe, his magic knows what he wants.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Worth The Price To Live. Just be prepared because this story is gonna be a rollercoaster of awkward moments, dark flashbacks, and really hot sex. But I've been playing with some ideas on how to bring CC and Jake into an actual relationship so here goes...

CC woke up panting. It took a moment for him to register that the solid form pressed against his side was Jake. He whimpered a bit and nuzzled into the other man, taking slow, deep breaths of the musk and lavender and mint smell that was distinctly Jake.

"Christian?"

CC tried to sink into the bed, black swirls of his magic darting about in panic. He squirmed a bit, trying to tilt his body away from the other man. But still, that voice, those hands persisted.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm right here. You're okay."

With a small shake of his head, CC pulled away from the gentle stroking of Jake's hand up and down his arm.

Jake let out a soft sigh. "Okay, okay. No touching."

As soon as those fingers left his skin, CC whined at the loss. Against his will, a tendril of his magic wrapped around Jake's wrist and pulled the hand back to him.

A low groan suggested the Mourner was fully waking up. His body shifted behind CC up into a sitting position in the confines of their bunk. "Chris, love, what's going on? I can't help if you won't talk to me."

He let out another low whine as Jake's hand trailed over his bare chest.

"Am I hurting you?"

CC shook his head, taking in a gasping breath.

Completely of its own volition, the Destroyer's magic darted out in spiraling tendrils to wrap around every part of Jake they could reach.

A shiver ran down Jake's spine. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's going on? I can't really move." He let out a shuddering breath at the ghost of a stroke over his cheek.

"Dunno," CC squeaked. "Not in control."

"Okay..." Jake hazarded. "Can I lay back down?"

Before CC could answer, the magic surrounding the Mourner lightly nudged him down into the bed. With a soft sigh, Jake wrapped his arm over the soft dip of CC's waist, hand resting comfortingly against the drummer's muscular lower stomach.

This made the drummer give a very distinct moan.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jake asked, nuzzling into the other man's hair.

"No," CC lied.

Jake could feel the muscles trembling under his hand. He had an idea of what was going on, but he didn't want to push the Destroyer.  
"Okay, love. But I'm right here if you need anything." Jake mindlessly traced his fingers over the skin that had tanned over this recent course of outdoor festival shows.

CC moaned even more obviously this time, and the muscles under Jake's hand clenched up. His hips rocked slightly into the firm hand pressing against his stomach.

Jake hesitated a second, then cuddled closer to the drummer. His lips found the soft skin at the back of CC's neck, and he began gently kissing and nipping.

"Fuck," CC breathed. His body shook a little as he pressed himself back against the guitarist. He gasped for breath, grinding into Jake. Then he felt a rather large hardness pressing against his ass.

In a flash, CC threw the guitarist's arm off himself and jumped up out of the bunk with a harsh, "sorry." Then he hurried to the bathroom of the bus and locked the door behind himself, leaning against it as he sunk to the floor, shaking.

-

There was a soft tap at the door. "Hey, kid, you alright in there?" It was Ashley.  
CC's magic swirled in annoyance. "Is he mad?"

A soft thud and the sound of fabric sliding across metal echoed through the door as Ashley sat on the other side. "Wound up, and a little concerned. But not mad." The Vampire had always been pragmatic when any of them started freaking out. Well, except Andy. When Andy was upset Ash was a fucking mess.

The drummer gasped for breath, but couldn't seem to get the words out.

"You wanna try talking to me? I know an unbiased ear can do wonders for sorting out one's thoughts."

"Y-yeah" CC stuttered. He slowly stood and opened the door.

"Come on, kid. Let's go to the front and talk, yeah?"

With a hesitant nod, CC allowed himself to be led to the sitting area of the bus. Ashley settled him on the couch and turned to the kitchenette.

There was a clinking of glasses and the suction sound of the fridge opening. Then Ashley was pressing a glass of water into CC's hands, then bringing a mug of warmed blood to his own lips. "So, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Black tendrils settled around CC like a cloud. "Apparently my magic has decided it wants Jake."

Ashley leaned back against the counter. "You know, it's been my experience that most people's magic is just an extension of themselves. Your magic wants him because you want him."

The drummer's eyes flew wide, and he shook his head in fear and indignation. "I- no. No I can't. I-"

The bassist sunk to his knees in front of CC, softly hushing the younger man even as his magic lashed out in fear. "Okay, CC, it's okay. No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to." He set his mug down and reached for CC's hands, folding them between his own. "Especially not Jake."

CC nodded slowly. "I'm...scared."

Ashley offered a warm smile. "That's okay, too. You wanna tell me what you're scared of?"

The couch squeaked as CC shifted uncomfortably. "Has...has he had sex? Since he got out?"

Silence permeated the room. "It isn't really my place to say. Why do you ask?"

CC pulled his hands from Ashley's and tucked his knees up to his chest. "Because after...when I was alone..." He took a shaking breath. "I was...used. Because my magic could do things that just a body can't. They..."

Ashley nodded and hushed the drummer. "Okay, that's enough. You don't have to explain."

"Oh, thank you," CC sighed in relief. "It's just that...Well I've never done anything...physically. It was always just my magic."

With a slow breath, Ashley settled back away from CC a bit. He took a long sip from his mug, carefully considering his next words. "If anything, that makes it all the more atrocious. Your magic is a beautiful and intimate part of you. It is a manifestation of your truest self. That anyone could have used it against your will for their own gratification is sickening. And it is not your fault." He paused for a moment, catching CC's eye. "Perhaps that's why it's so drawn to Jake. Jake makes you feel safe. He makes your magic feel safe. I think somewhere deep inside, you know that he will never, ever cause you harm."

CC nodded slowly. "Can I ask you something personal?"

With a soft smile, Ashley nodded his ascent.

"How does it...work?"

Ashley laughed. Not maliciously. Just a soft, ringing sound. "If I explain the details, I'm likely to scare you even more. Why don't you tell me what you're feeling that's making you so apprehensive?"

The drummer shifted a bit more, like he was trying to disappear into the couch. "Um...I don't know."

"Well, there is nothing wrong with taking things slow. I may have been able to just jump Andy, but we both had a rather long list of experience. We already knew how our own bodies worked, what felt good, what we liked." Ashley paused to finish his drink, then set the mug aside. "You and Jake don't have that. But, perhaps, you have something better. You have the opportunity to learn those things with each other. That is rare and special. And it is perfectly okay to take your time to get to know yourself and him in a truly deep and intimate manner."

CC blushed and cleared his throat. "But...what if Jake wants something I'm not ready for?"

Ashley smiled. "Just tell him, Ceese. I assure you, Jake is no stranger to jacking off behind closed doors. If you don't want to do something, he will respect that, and take care of himself."

"Oh..." The drummer bit his lip. "I've never..."

"Masturbated?" The Deviant's eyebrows shot up.

CC nodded.

With a cheeky grin, Ashley stood. "You know, I'm pretty sure Jake will give you a demonstration if you asked."

The drummer squeaked in embarrasment.

"And there is no shame in that, either, kid. Just talk to Jake. You won't get anywhere if you don't. And I promise he won't be mad at you or think badly of you. Especially not since he was in that place with you. He, moreso than any of us, can truly understand what you're going through."

CC nodded. "Yeah. You're right." He pulled the blanket from the edge of the couch. "But I think for tonight I'm going to stay out here."  
Ashley offered an understanding smile and ruffled CC's hair affectionately. "You do whatever you need to, kid," he insisted as he disappeared back into the bunk room.

Finally, the Destroyer's magic settled enough for him to pull it back within himself. He gave a deep, heavy sigh and sunk back into the hot and heavy fantasies that had been plaguing his dreams the past few weeks with a resolve to actually enjoy them.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I got really into these details...

"...Chris"

CC glanced over his shoulder in alarm, rushing to the bathroom door.

"Fuck yeah, baby, just like that."

On second thought, maybe he shouldn't open the door.

Another loud moan issued over the roar of the shower. It sounded a bit strangled. What if Jake was hurt.

"Fuck yes. Oh yeah, deeper. Come on, sexy, just like I like it."

CC stifled a moan. Jake had gone into the bathroom alone. He must still be alone, right? He wasn't like the other Mourner they knew who enjoyed communing with the dead on an intimate level. In fact, from what CC had witnessed living with Jake over the past year - both on tour and crashing at the guitarist's apartment - Jake didn't seem to have any intimate tendencies, whatsoever.

But then CC remembered Ashley's quip a few weeks ago about Jake "jacking off behind closed doors," - whatever that meant. He wasn't entirely sure how masturbation worked, or really how any of it worked. Up until a year ago he wasn't even allowed to consider such things. He knew how to use his magic to please others. He'd been used for that so much he figured he could do that in his sleep.

Then a terrifying thought flickered through his mind. What if he had been doing that to Jake in his sleep?

No, CC insisted. Jake would have said something. Jake would have stopped him.

"So fucking perfect for me, Christian..."

Maybe he wouldn't have stopped him. Maybe Jake enjoyed it.

Those thoughts were making the bad tightness in his throat come back. He didn't like that feeling. And the sounds Jake was making on the other side of that door were making another area tight as well. CC moaned in discomfort and sunk to the floor, curling in on himself.

Jake's voice still filtered through to him, firing up fantasies more explicit than CC really understood. Sure, he dreamed of kissing the older man all over, but he had never considered trying to fit all of whatever Jake was packing into his mouth.

The drummer was too busy trying to contain his magic that he didn't hear the shower stop. He didn't hear the pop and rattle if the shower door. He didn't hear anything until Jake was standing over him with an expression of concern.

"Christian, man, whatcha doing down there?"

CC only shook and pulled himself in tighter.

Jake dropped to his knees, towel tied around his waist. "Hey, baby, it's okay. I'm right here." He stroked a gentle hand down CC's arm in an attempt to soothe the younger man's panic. "Is it okay if I pick you up and put you over on the bed?"

The drummer gave a hesitant nod. Then there were strong arms hooking behind his shoulders and under his legs. Jake held CC close to his chest as he moved cautiously across the room and then laid the man against the mattress.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" The question was gentle, noninvasive.

"I heard you..." CC managed to squeak.

Something akin to fear flickered in Jake's eyes. "Oh, Christian, no. I'm sorry. I-"

"What do you want from me?"

The guitarist swallowed hard, eyes clenched shut. "Nothing, Christian. I don't want anything except for you to be safe and happy."

"But I heard you."

Jake sighed and settled on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his wet hair in frustration. "Christian, I have loved you for my entire life. And...well sometimes I imagine a future for us. And sometimes I imagine...things I would enjoy doing to show the man I love just how much I love him. But I don't want any of those things if they will make you unhappy or afraid."

CC was quiet for a moment, and then, "It's like kissing, right? Only closer?"

Jake reached down to run a hand over CC's hairspray stiff hair. "It's a lot more than that, baby."

The drummer sat up a bit. "Tell me about what you imagine."

"Are you sure?"

CC nodded.

With a small smile, Jake's eyes fell a bit unfocused. "I imagine holding you very close to me, pulling your clothes off so I can kiss you everywhere." He sighed a bit. "I imagine laying you into a bed under me, our bodies so close we are almost one person. I imagine you holding me tight and gasping for breath as I draw you closer and closer to bliss."

A tiny groan escaped CC's lips as he pulled himself into a tighter ball. Jake's voice was making the unbearable pressure between his hips even worse.

There was a breathy tone to Jake's voice as he continued. "I imagine you dropping to your knees and grinning up at me before using your mouth to pleasure me. Then I imagine you pinning me down and making me feel so...full..." Jake swallowed hard and opened his eyes.

CC was curled up in a tight ball, almost in tears.

"Fuck, Chris...I'm sorry. I-"

"Help, damnit!" CC gasped. "It hurts." Then his magic burst from him almost violently. It swirled around the room as if in a panic.

"What hurts, baby?"  
With a whine, CC pointed towards his lap.

An understanding, if slightly embarrassed smile crossed Jake's face. "Okay, well being all balled up isn't going to help. Come on, stretch out on your back." He ignored the sting of CC's magic as he helped the younger man extend his legs off the end of the bed.  
CC whined a bit more. Stretching out also caused the tight fabric of his skinny jeans to constrict across his lap.

"Chris, fuck, man you can't do this." Jake reached for the button of CC's jeans.

"No!"

His hands felt like they'd been dipped in acid, but Jake reached for CC's shoulders anyways. "Christian. Christian, look at me. I'm not gonna touch you. But these jeans are too tight. If you don't undo them, it's just gonna hurt worse."

CC shook his head. "But but"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," CC responded without hesitation.

"Okay, so stop burning my hands."

"S-sorry."

A cooling sensation replaced the harsh burning. Jake casually flexed his fingers to get the feeling back. Then he reached for the button of CC's pants again. This time, the younger man didn't stop him. True to his word, all Jake did was unfasten the jeans, then pull his hands away.

"Oh thank gods." CC's body seemed to relax a bit. "It still hurts."

"Well I can step out. Give you some time alone to, uh, sort it out?"

"No," CC gasped, grabbing Jake's wrist as he tried to stand. "Don't leave me. Help me."

Jake hesitated. "Look, man, I only know one way to help with that and you've made it clear you don't want it."

CC let out an embarrassed sob. "I don't know how!"

With a warm laugh, the guitarist leaned down to drop a soft kiss to CC's lips. "Would you like for me to keep talking?"

CC nodded. "Yeah that...that sounds good."

He tried to relax, head resting against the bed staring up into Jake's bottomless silver eyes. He fisted his hands in the bedding and tried not to look down at where he was laid out and exposed, boxers tenting up from his open jeans.

"May I hold you?" Jake's lips lightly brushed CC's as he spoke.

"Please," CC gasped.  
The older man gave a warm sigh and settled against the pillows. Then he grabbed CC under the arms and hauled him up so his grease paint covered back pressed to Jake's chest. He rested his head on the drummer's shoulder, arms wrapping comfortingly around his still too thin frame. "What do you want to hear?"

CC swallowed hard and slid his hands up to rest over Jake's. "What were you thinking about in the shower?"

Jake gave a low whine. He took a slow deep breath of the electric smell that surrounded CC. "I was imagining you on your knees, licking me, sucking me."

A low moan rose up from the drummer's chest.

"In my fantasy, you were so eager to take my cock in your mouth, you'd grip onto my hips to keep me still."

"Details," CC gasped. "I wanna hear the details. I wanna know what to do." His fingers laced between Jake's, squeezing for purchase.

"Well, at first you'd just lick the tip with that little flickering thing you do to your drumsticks before a show."

"It's good luck to lick the heads of my sticks," CC managed.

Jake growled a bit. "It's good luck to lick the head of my stick," he husked.

"Ohh." The sound was somewhere between turned on and confused.

But Jake continued. "Then you'd take the head in your mouth and lick right under the rim. You've got those pretty lips that would just feel amazing clamped down around my cock."

CC's body arched a bit in Jake's arms as he thrust into the air. "Need," he gasped.

"What do you need, baby?"

"I- I don't know. Just need so bad."

Jake planted gentle kisses down the side of CC's grease paint covered neck. "May I touch you?" He pressed his palms against the tight stomach musles.

CC shivered a bit. "J-just me. N-not my magic."

The tip of Jake's nose nudged behind CC's ear. "I don't want you for your magic, Christian." He slid his hands lower, thumbs hooking under the waistband of CC's jeans and boxer briefs.

"Really?"

"I've wanted you since before I knew what you could do. I've always belonged to you, Christian." He pushed the fabric down off of sharp hip bones as CC's hips thrust into the air again. A beautiful, hardened cock, purple at the tip sprung free.

"Y-you don't belong to me."

Jake hesitated a moment, then slid his hands back up to hold CC tightly. "My heart does." Then he slipped one hand back down to run fingers through coarse black curls.

CC gasped. His body arched towards the touch of its own volition. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a long moan as Jake's guitar callused fingers wrapped around the shaft and slid from base to tip.

"Is this okay?" Jake asked, tucking a soft kiss into CC's neck.

"Y-yeah," CC moaned. "M-more."

Jake slid his hand, slowly, back down then pulled quickly back up, thumb swiping over the leaking tip. His other arm held CC securely across the chest, thumb lightly sweeping side to side over slightly exposed ribs. He kissed and nipped at the skin of CC's neck and shoulder as his hand continued working the drummers cock.

"You're so beautiful," Jake whispered huskily. "Laid out here for me. So perfectly hard because of me." He paused the slow strokes up and down the shaft to focus on the leaking slit, running his fingers over it to slick them down for better friction.

CC let out a little squeak as Jake sucked hard on a particularly sensitive spot just under his jaw.

"One day, when you're ready, I'll show you how good it feels to have the warm tightness of another person around this."

"Oh, fuck." CC let out a strangled whimper. "It's hurting."

"Hurting where," Jake asked, slowing his strokes.

"In my stomach. But not the bad kind. The sore kind."

Jake gave a dark chuckle. "That's pressure, Christian. It means you're close." He nipped at the spot where shoulder meets neck, worrying the skin between his teeth.

"C-close to what?"

Jake licked up CC's neck, hot breath playing across spit dampened skin. "Bliss," he breathed into the younger man's ear.

The moan CC let out at that was downright unholy, and it sent a signal straight to Jake's cock. He let out a husky moan against CC's neck. They were so close, and the only thing separating his cock from CC's exposed ass was a thin hotel towel. He silently prayed that CC wouldn't notice his hardness. That, or he wouldn't mind it. But the last time Jake had nested his bulge against CC's ass, the younger man had startled, disappeared, and slept in the front of the bus instead.

"Faster," CC gasped, interrupting Jake's thoughts.

"Anything you want, baby," Jake moaned, increasing the speed of his hand sliding up and down a stiff cock. He bit at CC's neck again, sucking on the skin, marking him.

"I like that," CC gasped, hand sliding to fist in Jake's damp hair. "On my neck. Do it again."

Jake let out a small affirmative groan and bit down on another space of flesh a little further down.

CC moaned and arched into Jake's touch, ass dragging backwards against the older man. He stiffened at the feeling of Jake's erection, but after a long moment he pushed his hips back and down, deliberately.

"Oh, fuck," Jake moaned, pulling CC in tighter. "That's so fucking hot."

"K-keep talking," the drummer gasped, rolling his hips again. "I like your voice."

With a moan and hard nip to CC's neck, Jake continued. "I love how fucking needy you are, grinding back against me. So fucking hot, baby." He sucked at another spot just under CC's ear. "Do you like the feeling of my hard cock up against you?"

"Uh-hu!" CC moaned, voice ragged with need.

"Yeah I know you do," Jake confirmed, nipping at CC's earlobe. "You like knowing you did that to me. All your pretty tanned skin and sexy little moans and long, hard cock. You make me so hard, Christian."

Something akin to a scream ripped through CC. "I can't hold it," he gasped, hands clenching down on Jake's arm and hair. "I'm sorry, I can't hold it."

Then Jake felt hot wetness coat his fingers as CC's body spasmed in his arms, toes curled and muscles clenching. He pulled at Jake's hair, eliciting a small cry from the guitarist.

The sight was something to behold. CC's lanky body looked like wired muscle as his orgasm ripped through him. Black magic swirled and danced around the room in elation. An obscene amount of white hot cum shot from his cock, splattering across his chiseled v line and the exposed skin of his thighs, and coating Jake's hand in sticky slickness.

"So perfect, baby," Jake moaned into CC's shoulder. Then he bit down on the skin as his own orgasm took him by surprise. His own was far less spectacular than the one CC was playing out before him, but it was far more satisfying than any of the self enduced releases he'd had before. He just nuzzled into CC's neck and held him tight as he awaited both their aftershocks to subside.

"W-what was that?" CC finally asked, chest heaving.  
Jake kissed up the soft flesh of the younger man's neck. "That was bliss, baby." Then he tilted CC over to one side so he could curl around that slender body and capture makeup-blackened lips in a deep, erotic kiss.

CC moaned into the kiss, both hands coming up to fist in Jake's thick hair and hold him in place. He leaned, enthusiastically up into the kiss, deepening it and reveling in the taste of Jake's mouth.

Before he even really knew what he was doing, CC had managed to wiggle himself to lay beside Jake, bodies pressed together. He'd also managed to kick his pants the rest of the way off, freeing a leg to throw over Jake's hip. Then he just kissed and kissed the older man as if it were the only way to stay alive. And maybe it was.


	3. Part 3

"Woah, CC, the fuck happened to you?"

The drummer looked up from his phone to shoot a confused glare at Jinxx. "What are you talking about?"

Jinxx narrowed his eyebrows. "Dude, your neck."

"Hu?" CC traced his fingers over the soft skin. "Oh, yeah. Jake got a little rough with the kissing last night."

Penciled on eyebrows shot almost to Jinxx's hair line. "Kissing, hu?"

"Mhmm," the Destroyer hummed casually even as a red flush crept up his neck.

Jinxx huffed. "Okay. Just make sure the warpaint covers them or the fan girls will be a pain in the ass. Trust me. They all KNOW I'm married and I still get shit about hickies."

CC blushed hard and pointedly returned his focus to the YouTube video on his tiny screen.

-

Jake groaned at the sound of someone tapping the top of his bunk. "What?" he snapped.

"Jacob?"

The guitarist sighed. "Yeah. Come here, baby."

CC climbed into the bunk, tucking himself under Jake's arm. He let out a shuddering breath.

"Hey, handsome. What is it?"

"Is sex bad?" CC asked.

Jake hesitated. "Like everything, there are good and bad forms of sex."

"What do you mean?"

With a soft sigh, the guitarist ran his fingers through thick black hair. "Well, when it is done for the right reasons, sex is a wonderful and beautiful thing. When it's done for the wrong reasons, it can hurt a lot of people, some physically, most emotionally. Why do you ask?"

There was a soft click as CC swallowed hard. "Jinxx told me to make sure your marks are all covered up."

Jake sighed. "Being in the public eye puts us in a unique position. The fans are our livelihood. They pay for our music, merchandise, concert tickets, which we then use to pay our bills and buy food and other things we need and want. With a fan base so large, and the way things spread online, we sometimes have to be careful how much of our personal lives we show."

"Oh..."

A callused finger caught CC's chin. "Hey, you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Jinxx is trying to protect you. To protect us."

"But," CC started, "What if I want everyone to know that you love me?"

Jake leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips. "I admire that, CC. I do. But I don't want anything to happen to you. While our fans are, in general, a good thing, some can be...unstable. I just don't want any of them to take this the wrong way and put you in a position you won't know how to navigate from."

CC shrugged self consciously. "But I love you."

"I love you too. I do. And I want to keep you safe."

There was a long silence between them, then CC asked, "Is wanting wrong?"

Jake pressed a gentle kiss to CC's forehead. "No."

"Because I'm not allowed to want."

There was a slow sigh as Jake leaned back to catch his lover's eyes. "You are not a slave, anymore. Everything in that place was...upside down and backwards. I know you're still learning how the real world works. It took me a long time and a lot of support. Honestly, I couldn't have done it without Sandra." Callused fingers gently twirled around a strand of CC's hair. "Wanting is a perfectly natural thing. There's nothing wrong with it. However, just because you want something doesn't mean you'll get it. But there is nothing wrong with asking for something you want."

"Is it wrong for me to want you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good," CC gasped. He pulled Jake closer, hand fisting in his soft hair. "Because I wanna touch you." Then he crushed his mouth against the other man's, savoring the softness of his lips.

"Right now?" Jake asked between heated kisses.

"Yeah." The drummer slid his hand down Jake's neck to his chest, fingers exploring bare skin.

"Are you sure?"

CC pulled back a moment to stare into Jake's eyes. "Being on the bus has never stopped any of the others. I want this." He leaned back in to kiss Jake again, pulling the man in closer. His leg pushed between the guitarist's, and he began to rut against him in need.

"Wait," Jake gasped. "We should put something out. So the guys don't bother us." He slipped from the bed for a moment.

CC heard the clinking of the curtain that separated the two halves of the bus, and then Jake was back, kissing him fervently and pressing him back into the mattress.  
The drummer hooked his leg around the older man's thigh and used it as purchase to roll them over. Then he broke the kiss, choosing instead to move his lips downward. Then he bit down at Jake's pulse point, reveling in the soft gasp and moan that resulted.

"Returning the favor?" Jake quipped, fingers running through CC's hair.

"Mine," was all CC managed to say. His hand had stroked over a hard nipple and suddenly he was distracted by the new sounds it drew from Jake's lips. "I want."

"I'm all yours, Christian," Jake managed, back arching into the drummer's teasing hands and mouth. His hands gripped at CC's shoulders, nails digging into skin.

Then a burst of black spiraled from CC's fingertips and wrapped tightly around Jake's torso. They twisted tighter and tighter across alabaster flesh.

"Chris..." Jake gasped.

"Hmm?" CC hummed against Jake's throat.

"Can't breathe..."

The Destroyer pulled back, abruptly. His magic loosened and fell from Jake's body. "Oh no..." CC's body began shaking and he pulled himself into a ball.

"Hey, hey, breathe, Christian. It's okay. I'm okay."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." CC's voice was more a murmur of fear.

Jake sighed and pulled the younger man into his arms. "I don't want you doing things just because you think it's what I want."

CC shook some more. "Y-you want me to...with my mouth..."

Jake hummed, tucking his nose against CC's pulse point. "I imagine doing a lot of things with you, Christian. One day. But we have all the time in the world. I don't expect anything of you."

CC gulped, steadying his nerves. "Last night..." he started with an uneasy breath. "When we showered together and you...showed me how to..." He shook his head a bit, unable to form the words.

"When I jacked off for you?" Jake knew it was a crass way of putting it, but it was to the point.

"Uh, yeah..." CC's hand found Jake's against his ribs and he twined their fingers together. "Well...I was watching your face more than your...uh..."

"Cock?" Jake supplied.

"Yeah that." There was another shaky breath. "And I like the way you looked at me."

"Yeah?" Jake murmured, pulling CC in closer.

"I can't stop thinking about it. About the look on your face and how you said my name at the end. And I want that. But my magic wants to climb inside you and I don't want that." His head shook side to side.

"Okay..." Jake started, hesitantly. "Would you like me to do it? And you just watch?"

CC nodded a bit. "Uh...yeah but...I wanna touch..."

"Then we'll do it together." The guitarist pressed a kiss to CC's temple. "Come on, lay down here facing me." He gently pulled the younger man down and helped him lay out across the bed.

"Can...can you touch me, too?" CC asked, hesitantly.

Jake smiled in elation. "It would be my pleasure," he whispered against his lover's lips before kissing him, slow and gentle. His hands slid under the loose t-shirt CC had nicked from Jake's suitcase, pushing the soft cotton up over his head so fingers could dance over tanned skin. Then he slid his hands down over sharp hip bones and pushed the soft flannel pajama pants down, fully exposing the younger man.

"Can I?" CC gasped against Jake's lips, pulling at the waistband of skull print boxers.

"Yeah," Jake responded, equally breathy as he fidgited a bit so the fabric could slide down off his hips. Then he pulled CC in close, a hand pressing into his lower back so their half hard cocks pressed together between them. He kept the focus of his mouth on CC's perfect lips, licking into the hot cavern of his mouth and biting at the swollen flesh of a lower lip. Then he pulled away, slightly, to look into deep brown eyes.

"I like this," CC whispered, running his fingers through Jake's silky hair.

"Me too," Jake responded. He slid his hand down to CC's chest and dragged his callused thumb over a nipple.

"Oh," CC gasped. "That...uh..."

"Just tell me if you want me to stop."

CC shook his head, hand gripping Jake's forearm tightly. "No I just...didn't know that could feel good. I only remember how much it hurt when they used the zappers..."

"Shhh," Jake soothed. "Don't think about that." He pressed a kiss to CC's forehead. "It's just you and me, right now. Nothing else exists."

CC nodded and relaxed into the other man's touch. It was almost as if the nerves in his nipples and his cock were linked, as each rough stroke of a callused finger over the nub caused the pressure to build between his hips.

Then Jake leaned in and sucked at the still tender and hickied flesh under his jaw. CC moaned and rocked his hips forward against Jake's. An intense wave of pleasure shot through him when his cock slid right along Jake's, soft flesh slipping together.

"You like that spot, hu?" Jake whispered.

"Uh-hu," the drummer managed in response.

Jake gave a warm, moaning laugh, pecking at the abused skin. "Give me your hand," he demanded, hand resting gently over CC's.

CC allowed his hand to be directed down between them. Then he felt the satiny softness of skin under his palm as Jake wrapped their hands, together, around both cocks. The he slowly guided CC's hand back and forth over them.

"Ohh," CC gasped. He fixed his eyes on Jake's face, watching as the guitarist bit hard at his lower lip and made eye contact.

"That's perfect, baby," he moaned, hips rocking into their hands.

CC gripped a little tighter, quickening the pace a bit. "Need more," he gasped. His hips involuntarily jerked forward into the touch.

"More, how?"

CC whimpered and slid their hands a bit harder towards himself. "Dunno. Just more."

Jake moaned a bit. He shifted his hand so it was only wrapped around CC's cock, leaving his own in the tender hold of the younger man.

"I don't know what to do," CC whispered, gripping Jake's cock awkwardly.

"Don't think about it. Just do it." Jake's free hand gently traced CC's jaw. Then he brought their lips together as he quickened the pace of his hand over the long, stiff cock.

CC whimpered in pleasure. Without realizing it, he began quickly pumping his hand up and down Jake's cock to the same rhythm he was rocking his hips into Jake's hand. Moan after moan poured from his chest, and he couldn't take his eyes off Jake's face.

"That's so good, baby," the older man gasped. His mouth hung open, slightly, and his silver eyes seemed to shine with so much need. CC swore he could drown in those eyes, especially when Jake looked at him like that.

"More," CC demanded.

Jake didn't miss a beat. He just sped up and kept his eyes fixed on CC's. "Fuck, Christian, that's it. Harder, baby."

He wasn't really sure what that meant, but CC tightened his grip and quickened his pace a bit more. That seemed to satisfy the other man, as his body arched into the touch and a loud moan escaped him. Then CC felt a pressure trying to work it's way out. "It's gonna happen again," he whined.

"What's gonna happen, baby?"

A worried whimper fell from CC's lips. "The sticky stuff."

Jake laughed. "That's supposed to happen, baby." He kissed CC's nose. "Remember how good it felt?"

"Y-yeah but-"

Jake cut the younger man off with a rough kiss. "No buts. That's the goal. The grand finale. My reward for touching you in all the right ways."

CC nodded, slightly. "So you don't mind the mess?"

"Of course not, baby." He gasped a bit in pleasure, lips ghosting over CC's. "You're gonna make me make a mess, too, fuck." His hips thrust a little harder into CC's hand. "So good, Christian. So tight."

"What do I do?" CC's free hand dug into Jake's back. A moan ripped from his throat. He was fighting so hard to hold on.

"Don't stop," Jake gasped. His thighs trembled a bit. "I'm so close, baby. Don't stop." Then Jake's cock gave a hard twitch and a cry of "Christian, yes!" echoed in the bunk.

At the sound of his name, CC lost control. He was only vaguely aware of the sticky wetness coating his hand as an intense pleasure flooded his whole body. He shook, and the hold he had just completely broke down as the pressure released from between his hips and out the end of his cock.

"Jacob," he whined as the aftershocks wracked through him.

Jake pulled CC in closer, nudging their noses together. "Yeah, baby. I'm right here."

"That felt so good."

The guitarist smiled. "Yeah, baby, it did." He extracted his hand from between them, bringing it to where he could inspect the mess of both their releases coating it. Then he brought it to his mouth and licked up his palm, a ragged moan escaping him.

CC wrinkled his nose. "Why are you doing that?"

Jake shrugged. "I've heard it tastes good. Wanted to try it for myself." He held his hand out towards CC.

The drummer hesitantly bit at his lower lip, then extended the tip of his tongue to lap across Jake's finger. He made a face. "Salty."

Jake chuckled a bit. "I kinda like it," he said with a shrug, lapping the last of it up, then wiping his hand on the t-shirt he'd taken off of CC earlier. Then he used the shirt to wipe down the mess that painted his and CC's bellies.

"That's weird," CC teased.

"Yeah? Try it this way." Then Jake grabbed CC's chin and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

CC moaned at the taste. Maybe it was salty by itself, but the taste of that mess inside Jake's mouth was incredible. He kissed back harder, tongue invading the older man's mouth with a moan. He tangled his fingers in Jake's hair, holding him close as the kiss became breathy and messy. But CC didn't care. He wanted to savor that taste for a long moment.

"Woah," Jake breathed when CC released him. His eyes almost seemed to glow. "That is the hottest kiss I've ever had."

CC giggled a bit. "I like that taste," he said, sheepishly.

"Fuck, me too," Jake responded, kissing the drummer again, this time a bit slower. He eased his hands up CC's scarred back and held him close, savoring the feeling of their bodies pressed together. There wasn't anywhere else in the world he'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm sorry this is moving so slowly but I kinda wanted to give it like this intimate sort of self discovery feel.


	4. Part 4

"Alright, boys, that's a wrap!"

"Fucking finally, Andy groaned, slipping his mic back into place.

Ashley swung his guitar around to his back and walked up behind the singer, arms wrapping comfortingly around his waist. "Come on, it wasn't so bad. Nothing shorted out this time." He pressed his mouth down against Andy's neck in a way that suggested he was doing more than just kissing.

Then Andy had his mate by the wrist and was dragging him off stage. Ashley barely had the forethought to pass his bass off to one of the stage hands before the dressing room door was firmly closed and locked.

Jinxx sighed and plopped down into the chair outside the room he was supposed to be sharing with the pair.

"So, what? Just gonna sit there and listen to them fuck?" Jake teased.

The other guitarist shrugged. "My job is to protect the Prophet. And though I have no doubts in Ashley's ability to protect his mate and I personally vetted every security guard working this gig, my job is to be paranoid."

Jake scrunched up his nose. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Please. Ashley's a vampire. I've had the misfortune of having to hear him have sex since before I ever met Andy." He shrugged and flicked across the screen of his phone. "Besides, they don't have time to fuck and eat and get ready for the show. Andy'll probably just blow Ash and be done with it."

Jake shook his head. Even after all these years, he wasn't used to the casualty surrounding sex the others had. He was about to say something when a firm hand caught his arm. He spun around to come face to face with a worried looking CC. Then he was being roughly shoved into their dressing room.

"I need help."

"With...?" Jake shook his head, slightly, in query for more information.

CC looked down sheepishly. "It's hard..."

"Ah," Jake started. He moved, slowly, towards the younger man, backing him into the closed door. With one hand, he flicked the lock closed. With the other, he pulled CC's head down for a long, heated kiss. "How would you like me to help?"

CC gasped for breath. "Whichever way is the fastest."

"Alright," Jake murmured against his lover's lips. "Don't try to hold it in, okay?"

CC nodded in understanding.

"And try to let me know when you're close."

"W-why?"

The guitarist laughed a bit, leaning in to whisper in CC's ear. "Because I want to swalllow, not choke."

"Hu?" CC squeaked in confusion as Jake kissed down his sweat-salty chest. Then "Oh," when the guitarist settled on his knees at CC's feet.

"You said fastest way, but if you don't wanna do it this way..."

"No," CC quickly interrupted. "I want it." He nodded, enthusiastically, hand hesitantly reaching down to run through Jake's silky hair.

Callused fingertips trailed across CC's tanned skin, down a chiseled v line, and then to the button of loose cargo shorts. With a deft flick, the pants were open and Jake had a hard cock in his face.

"No underwear, hu?"

"They chafe when I drum," CC murmured. He stared down at Jake, transfixed. His imagination had not prepared him for just how erotic his lover kneeling before him could actually be.

Jake licked his lips. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah." Then CC was whimpering as the wet heat of Jake's mouth closed around the head of his cock. His hips jerked forward, and then Jake was scrambling to grip tight to the drummer's body, pinning him back against the door to prevent a repeat of the move.

To appease the younger man's desires, Jake relaxed his throat and eased his mouth all the way down until his nose pressed into the soft skin between CC's hips. Then he pulled, quickly, back to the tip.

Hands fisted in Jake's hair as CC let out a loud moan of pleasure. "Oh, fuck, Jacob, yes. Do that again, please," he whined, gasping between syllables. He pulled Jake's head in, steering a hot mouth down his hardness. "Fuck, oh fuck."

Jake hummed, vibrations traveling up CC's cock and along his spine. He allowed his head to be steered, still holding hips in place with a bruising grip. But CC didn't seem to mind. His legs shook, unsteady, and he gasped for air, but the Destroyer still held tight to Jake's hair, moans of curses mixed with his lover's name spilling from his lips.

"So much," CC gasped. His head rocked back against the door, leaving his throat fully exposed so Jake could see all the delightful marks he'd left over the past few weeks. "Gonna lose it."

A low moan rumbled up from the Mourner's chest. He slid a hand up CC's side to attract his attention, silvery eyes demanding contact with the warm brown orbs of his beloved. Then his mouth was suddenly flooded with a hot, salty fluid.

CC screamed in pleasure and pulled at Jake's hair, body shaking against the door. Without the guitarist's strong hands to hold him up CC swore he would have crumpled to the ground. He was vaguely aware of the fact that soft lips were still clamped around his cock, sucking out every last bit of his release. Every inch of him felt like electricity.

A soft pop echoed as Jake pulled away. "Fuck," he gasped, standing and pressing CC into the door.

The drummer's hands never left Jake's hair. He just pulled the man in for a crushing kiss, tongue invading every inch of the hot cavern of Jake's mouth, searching for every last trace of his taste on Jake's tongue. Then he pulled back with a low sigh of satisfaction. "Wow."

"Yeah," Jake agreed, fingers running through sweat damp hair to push it from his lover's pretty face. He leaned in for more kisses, this time keeping them slow and shallow and sweet as he caressed the man against him.  
"You wanna tell me what all that was about?" Jake asked, softly.

CC pushed his lover away a bit so he could reach into a pocket and extract a folded up bit of paper. "From, uh, the meet n greet earlier..."

Jake stepped away and took the paper, carefully unfolding it to reveal a detailed drawing of himself and CC, lips locked together, hands tangled in stage messy hair. "Talent," he commented.

"The, uh...the pages attached." A blush crawled up CC's neck.

Jake turned the drawing over to inspect a few lines of slanting handwriting. He didn't have to read much to know what it was. "I see," Jake murmured.

"I'm sorry."

The guitarist laughed. "What on earth are you sorry for, love?"

"For not coming to you with it, sooner."

"It was given to you. You don't have to share it with me. Do you think Ashley shares every bit of Andley fanfiction he comes across with Andy?"

CC shrugged. "I didn't know..."

"Hey," Jake cooed, hand slipping under CC's chin and forcing eye contact. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's just embarrassing."

A warm chuckle bubbled up from Jake's chest. "Well then you should have made sure the hickies were hidden like I told you. Fans are horrendously perceptive."

CC's eyes cast back down to fidgeting hands. "I'm sorry."

"Did you enjoy what you read?"

CC nodded slightly.

"Would you like to try some of it?"

CC nodded, again, though hesitantly.

Jake smiled. "Alright. I think I'll hang onto this. Read through it for myself. Then maybe the next time we get a hotel we can see about trying something a little more than desperate hand jobs in the bunk, yeah?"

The drummer's face was so red he could have passed as a beet. "I want that, I think."

With a warm hum, Jake pressed a kiss to CC's temple. Then he just held the younger man in a comforting embrace until the red faded from his face and his breathing regulated. They didn't leave the dressing room until CC decided food was more important than cuddles.


	5. Part 5

"Hey, Jinxx, have you seen CC?" Jake jogged to catch up with the other guitarist.

An eyebrow shot up. "Lose him, already?"

The Mourner shrugged. "Just need to talk to him is all."

"What's wrong," Jinxx started in a teasing voice. "Still picking pubic hair out of your teeth?"

"Excuse me?"

The Mystic laughed. "I know what a blow job sounds like. CC may not cop to anything beyond 'enthusiastic kissing,' but I know better. Also, your face is priceless."

Jake sighed. "Just do me a favor and don't tease Chris too much about it. He's...just now learning that wanting is an okay thing. Now that I've gotten a taste of the real thing, I don't wanna go back to jacking off in the shower."

Jinxx nodded, tracing a path through the festival grounds. "So what are you worried about?"

"Ceese got his first taste of fanfiction."

"Oh, no," Jinxx groaned. "I told him to cover the hickies." He shook his head. "How bad was it?"

Jake held up the drawing. "The writing isn't entirely inaccurate. Missing a few important steps, though, and I don't want him trying something and hurting himself."

"Ah." Jinxx gave an understanding nod. "Well last I heard he was going to take a nap. You need a bit of privacy? I can be elsewhere."

Jake looked up and realized they'd made their way back to the bus. "Yeah, a moment alone is probably best." Then he bounded up the tiny steps.

"Christian?"

"In here," came a strained reply.

Jake hurried through to the bunks, ripping the curtains open as he went. "You alright?"

"Uhh..."

The Mourner hesitantly pulled the curtain of his bunk back. CC was laying naked across the mattress, knees bent up, awkwardly and Jake's favorite toy in his hand. "I-"

"CC, please tell me you haven't tried anything?"

"Well, um, I was starting to, but..."

"It hurt?" Jake supplied.

CC nodded with a small whimper. "It's supposed to feel good," he insisted.

Jake settled on the edge of the bunk with a sigh. "It does, when it's done right." He reached out to take the small toy from CC, settling it on the bed. "But you, and most of the girls who write fanfiction, are missing one very important element, here."

"W-what?" The drummer shifted, awkwardly.

"Lubricant." Jake dropped to the floor and jerked his suitcase out from under the bunks. When he returned, there was a small bottle in his hand.

"What's it for?" CC cocked his head to one side.

"Gets everything nice and slick. Try to do anything without it and you'll rub your skin raw." He set the bottle on the bed and climbed further into the bunk so he settled between CC's spread legs. "I'm just gonna look you over, okay? Make sure you didn't hurt yourself too much."

CC nodded, hesitantly. Then Jake's cool fingers were brushing across his skin. Thumbs spread his cheeks apart and his hole fluttered.

"Good, no blood." Jake pulled away, moving to press CC's legs together, but the drummer resisted.

"Will you show me?" He bit his lower lip.

Jake considered for a moment. Ashley and Andy were at an interview. Jinxx was supposed to be with them but had been caught up with Jake by a couple fans who had legitimate questions about playing guitar. Then he pulled out his phone and quickly typed /cn we get bout n hour?/ into a text, sending it to the other guitarist. A moment later, a response of /np/ came back and Jake nodded.

"Alright, we've got a bit of time. Jinxx'll keep the others distracted."

"D-did you tell him what we're doing?"

Jake brushed a bit of hair from CC's face. "No, love. Just that I need to talk to you." Then he leaned in and slowly kissed the younger man, pinning him against the mattress.

"You're wearing clothes," CC complained.

"Then do something about it." Jake nipped at CC's lower lip. Then cold fingers were sliding up Jake's chest under his shirt.

The guitarist gave a small squeak in shock at the cold of CC's fingertips. Then he lifted his arms so the shirt could be discarded. A soft gasp escaped him as CC's hands pushed his pants down, then reached boldly for his cock through the cotton of his boxers.

"Not to complain, love, but we don't have time for both, and I'm really not feeling up to that right now."

CC jerked his hands away with a squeaked apology.

"None of that," Jake murmured, leaning down to kiss the stream of worried apologies from CC's lips. He kicked his pants off, letting them fall off the edge of the bunk and into the floor with a muffled thump. "You want this, and I wanna give it to you." He connected their lips again, hands sliding over the soft, sensitive skin of CC's inner thighs.

"T-tease," CC gasped.

Jake hummed. "I'm just warming you up is all." His fingers slid from knee to the pocket of CC's hip several times, savoring the tiny bumps that raised in the wake of his touch.

A small whimper escaped CC's lips. "P-please," he managed, pulling at Jake's hips a bit.

"Please, what?"

A blush rose to CC's face. "T-touch me," he breathed. He cleared his throat in embarrasment. "On the inside."

Jake gave a warm moan at the thought. He stopped stroking at CC's thighs, hands patting around against the mattress in search of the lube. "Got it," he murmured, slicking down the fingers of one hand. "Alright, baby, you gotta relax for me."

CC nodded, lower lip sucked between his teeth as he watched his lover's hand drop between his legs. A cold, wet finger prodded at the tight pucker of his hole.

"You ready?"

After receiving a consensual nod, Jake carefully pushed his finger in. Immediately, CC's muscles clamped down on the digit.

"Hey, baby, relax," Jake whispered, soothingly. He brought his free hand to CC's hip, thumb rubbing slow circles into the dip of a sharp pelvis. "Easy, don't clench down on me. Just relax."

After a few long moments, the drummer finally allowed his muscles to release, and Jake was able to press his finger in to the second knuckle.

"Okay, baby, take a deep breath."

CC did as he was told, then a sharp stinging caused the air to escape his lungs in a hiss as Jake pressed his finger in the rest of the way. Then the tip of Jake's finger twisted around a bit, brushing across something.

"Ohh!"

A sly grin caught the corners of Jake's mouth. "Hold on, baby, let me find it." He twisted his finger again, more slowly this time, until he found the spot he was aiming for.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" CC's thighs twitched and he screamed in pleasure.

Jake's finger slid out and back in, pressing into that spot abruptly, but for only a fleeting moment.

"Do it again! Oh please, again, Jacob!"

"Hold on," the guitarist insisted. "Need more lube."

Cold liquid dripped down across CC's hole, causing him to squeak in surprise. Then Jake was pushing his finger in, quickly, and pulling out, setting a steady pace of thrusts. Most of them resulted in loud moans as Jake's finger grazed across that spot inside his lover.  
"More," CC gasped. He dug his nails into the bedding below him, back bowed in pleasure. "I need more."

"Okay, baby." There was more cold as Jake added more lube. Then a second finger lined up, crossed over the first. "This might sting a bit," he warned.

CC nodded and did his best to relax his muscles. There was a moment of sharp stinging, and then bliss as Jake's fingers found that spot again.

"Yes yes yes!" CC all but screamed. His hips jerked up against Jake's hand, pushing those fingers deeper inside. "Fuck, yes."

Jake watched, mesmerized, as the Destroyer thrust himself down his fingers. He hadn't expected this, and it was sending a very clear message straight to a particular body part. CC was hot as all the hells like this, sweaty and writhing against lube slick fingers, moaning out in need.

"Jacob?"

The sound of his name interrupted Jake's thoughts. "Hmm?"

"I think I'm gonna make a mess." CC's chest was heaving and his cock was hard and purple, standing at full attention.

"Would you like me to help with that?" Jake's hand hovered at CC's hip, not wanting to touch without permission.

A strangled moan ripped from CC's throat. "Fuck, please!"

Then callused, lube slick fingers wrapped around a stiff cock, sliding up and down rapidly. Jake's other hand still worked inside his lover, fingertips rolling across nerve endings on each thrust in, and spreading to stretch the tight muscle with each stroke out. The drummer just shook and moaned, overwhelmed with sensory overload.

"So fuckin pretty like this, Christian," Jake murmured. His eyes scanned every inch of his lover's body, wanting to memorize the way CC stretched his long frame, back arching and neck exposed. The way his toes curled and his thighs twitched. The way his tight hole stretched around callused fingers and the image of that hard cock in a firm hand.

CC's magic suddenly burst from his chest in excitement. With a cry of "Jacob," he was overtaken by his release, white hot fluid spewing from the tip of his cock and splattering his stomach, hips, thighs, and Jake's hand. His muscles clenched down on the fingers inside him, keeping the tips pressed into that bundle of nerves.

"Yeah, baby, that's perfect," Jake practically growled. He pumped the drummer through his aftershocks, drawing out every last bit of his release.

When CC was spent, Jake carefully pulled his fingers out, fisting his hand in a t-shirt to wipe off the worst of the lube. The other hand, he brought to his mouth, lapping the spunk off with a small whimper of pleasure at the taste.

"You really like it that much?" CC asked, breathless.

Jake gave a soft moan as he leaned down and began lapping the mess up from CC's thighs. "Oh yeah," he murmured. "Tastes like my Christian is in absolute ecstacy." His tongue worked across hip bones. "What's not to like about that?"

CC opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a low moan as Jake's mouth dropped around his cock, cleaning the cum away with a talented tongue.

"Now," Jake started, laying down beside the younger man and demanding eye contact. "You wanna tell me what you were going with this?" He held up the small blue vibrator CC had nicked from his suitcase.

The younger man's lip quivered a bit. "I was looking for that one shirt of yours to sleep in and I found it and I just..." He buried his face in Jake's shoulder. "I wanted to know. I wanna be able to take you. And you're a lot bigger than the toy." The Destroyer shook a little bit and his magic ebbed out of him in slow waves.

Callused hands eased up CC's arms. "Hey, that's okay. I get it. But you need to talk to someone about these things before doing them so you don't get hurt. You can ask me, but I understand if that's embarrassing. You can talk to Ashley, too. He's got more experience with both men and women than the rest of us put together because he's a Vampire."

CC nodded. "I'm sorry."

Jake smiled softly, catching his lover's chin with gentle fingertips. "I'm only worried about you, love. I don't want you hurting yourself because you don't have enough information."

"O-okay," CC murmured. He chewed on his lower lip a moment and then asked, "Can I ask questions?"

"You can ask me anything, Christian. You know that."

"Have you had sex before?"

Jake swallowed hard. He knew the question would come up, eventually. "With a few women, yes. I had a couple one night stands shortly after I joined the band. Sandra thought experimenting would be good for me. At the least it helped me loosen up around grabby fan girls." He shrugged and brushed a bit of hair out of CC's face.

"Then there was Ella," the Mourner murmured with a slight shake. "She was a Luminescent, one of Sammi's friends. We were together for a few years. The sex was...enlightening. Ultimately, I learned that I didn't really like girls so much. Don't get me wrong, Ella was a sweetheart. There will always be a special place in my heart for her. But we are both happier as just friends."

"What happened to her?" CC asked.

"Oh, the Council came to a decision regarding her marriage arrangements. I was at her wedding, actually. He's a decent guy. She seems happy."

The drummer's eyes fell closed. "You loved her."

Jake's head bobbled back and forth as he considered his words. "To an extent, yes. I certainly care for her. But I don't think I've ever been capable of loving anyone but you. When I thought I lost you, it was like my heart had been ripped from my chest. It has always belonged to you, Christian. It just took getting you back for me to realize it."

Then CC's magic did something startling. The black swirls cascaded around one another, flowing into the space between the two men. Then in a spiral like fountain, the black opened up to reveal a bright spark of red.

"Maybe I should return it, then," the Destroyer murmured. "I don't remember taking it. Only that it was what kept me alive in that place after you got out."

Jake carefully cradled a hand under the black spirals, nudging them so the magic enveloped the red spark again. "It's yours, Christian," he insisted, pressing it against the younger man's chest. "It's always been yours."

"Do you trust me?" CC asked.

A smile spread over Jake's face. "Completely."

A tendril of CC's magic wound around Jake, tightening to hold him in place. Then another worked it's way over Jake's chest.

"I have to hurt you for this," CC whispered. Then his magic plunged into Jake's chest.

The Mourner gasped. Yes, it stung a bit. But that was nothing compared to the euphoria that surged through his veins. He kept his eyes trained on the tendril of magic, tracing it from his chest back to where it connected to CC's. A small white spark traveled along the tendril in a dizzying spiral. When it reached his own chest, Jake felt an intense wave of hot and cold dance over his skin at the same time. The breath was forced from his lungs and for a single moment, his heart stopped beating. Then, all at once, his body slammed back into functioning, heart beating rapidly and chest heaving for breath. Only something was different, now.

CC reached forward and pulled Jake in for a slow kiss, his magic retreating back within himself. "Now you have mine," he whispered.

And Jake knew it was true. He could feel the odd sensation of that cold spark settled in his own chest. "Christian," he gasped, lunging in for another deep kiss, pressing his beloved underneath him. "My beautiful boy," he murmured against soft lips.

"All yours," CC responded with a warm smile, hands tangling in Jake's hair. "Forever."

Jake didn't care if they never made it as far as sex. That seemed petty, now. Unnecessary. Nothing could ever bring him closer to CC than he was right now, arms wrapped around a slender body, lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss, hearts beating together. The feeling of CC's heart beating inside his chest made Jake feel like he'd been looking at the world upside down for years. This was how things were supposed to be, electricity dancing in the warm brown of CC's eyes, the slide of skin on skin as their bodies moved against each other in need.

"I want you," CC whispered against Jake's ear.

The Mourner kissed his lover again. "Not here," he insisted, voice toned with apology. "When I take you, I want it to be special. And I want to make sure no one can interrupt us."

CC nodded against Jake. "Then hold me."

"That I can do, baby." The guitarist edged back to lay against the mattress, pulling CC into his chest. He ran his fingers through soft raven hair as his other hand traced the overlapping pattern of whipping scars down CC's back.

"Is it okay to let my magic out?" CC's nose nuzzled into Jake's neck. "It wants to be held, too."

"Of course, baby," Jake whispered. Then there were tendrils of black magic swirling lazily around them. Only now, Jake noticed, there was a faint ripple of bright red here and there in the spirals. His heart was where it was supposed to be. He was where he was supposed to be.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not what you think I swear

Jinxx eyed his band mate skeptically. "Something feels different about you," he murmured, eyes scanning over Jake's body.

Jake just gave a warm hum as CC eased up behind him, long arms winding around his waist.

The Mystic shook his head. Whatever it was that was unsettling him seemed to go away when the two were together.

They had decided not to tell the others about sharing their hearts. That was something special, and the two wanted it to stay theirs. But it seemed their band mates were catching on. Something told Jake that Andy knew before it happened, but the Prophet was always fair when it came to keeping secrets. Until it became a matter of importance, he likely wouldn't mention anything. Perhaps not even to Ashley. But for some reason, Jinxx could feel the shift in their energies. And thanks to CC grousing about falling asleep at the last hotel before they could do so much as kiss, everyone knew they hadn't actually had sex yet, so they couldn't hide behind that excuse.

"Dude, lay off," Andy snapped, stumbling into the conversation. "When they want to share with us, they will." He gave Jake a very telling look that confirmed he knew what they'd done.

It was a good thing, right? To love and trust someone enough to share a piece of your heart with him? So why did he feel so unsettled?

Jake was snapped out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing against his thigh. He pulled the device out and carefully tilted it from CC's view to see a text from Ella.

/still on the bus/ he sent back.

Anxiety swelled in the Mourner's chest. He wasn't sure if it belonged to a lost soul or to himself. Instead of fighting it, Jake decided the best thing to do would be talk to the spirits. That usually settled everything.

CC dropped into the small bench and pulled Jake into his lap. For once, Andy had cleared his books from the table and Jake actually had space to lay his circle and cards.

Since CC had joined, Jake noticed he'd become more aware of the present. Maybe it was having someone there to anchor him in the world of the living. The others had tried, but it just wasn't the same. So Jake had gotten into a habit of keeping physical contact with his Destroyer while consulting the cards. Occasionally a rather shy spirit would refuse to speak with CC there, but in general it made it easier to hear what the lost souls had to say without getting lost in them. Even with CC, he could get in a little too deep. Thankfully, the younger man never complained about having to drag him back.

It may have been hours, for all Jake knew, before a pair of insistent lips on his neck drew him back to reality.

"Mmh, yeah," he groaned as CC sucked at the tender skin under his ear.

"We're back at the studio. Time to go home." But instead of pushing Jake to standing, CC pulled him in, tighter, fingers slipping under the waistband of Jake's jeans and boxers to grip into the sharp V of his hips. His mouth worked down Jake's neck, worrying the skin between his teeth.

Jake arched his neck back into the kisses. "Babe, this isn't gonna get us home," he murmured.

With a last little nip, CC released the Mourner. "I'm sorry. I just want."

"I know love. But we have hot showers and a bed awaiting us."

Just as they managed to grab their bags, Jake's phone went off again.

"Dude, the things been going off like crazy all day," CC commented.

Jake made a face. "Yeah, I forgot to turn off Twitter again." He mentally insisted the ends justified the means as the lie fell smoothly from his lips. He used checking the equipment trailer as an excuse to slip away and answer the infernal thing.

"Hey El," he murmured into the phone.

A warm giggle met his ear. "Did you get lost again?" the Luminescent teased.

"A little. How's it going?" Jake's voice was quiet but husky.

"Alright. There is a lot going on here. When do you want me to head over?"

Jake glanced around the trailer and located CC's kit bag. "We just pulled into the studio. I'll let you know when we get home. Probably call when he showers." Of course CC forgot his coat. Jake threw it over his shoulder.

Ella giggled again. "So sneaky, I love it. Talk to you later, darling!" Then the line disconnected.

Jake sighed and hurried to his truck. "You left your coat again, love." He draped  
the heavy flannel over CC's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You wanna drive?"

The drummer's eyes lit up. "Can I?"

With an encouraging smile, Jake passed over the keys. "Just be careful."

-

"Dibs on first shower," CC insisted, jumping out of the truck.

Jake shouldered his bag and hurried after his lover. He just managed to slip into the apartment elevator before the doors closed. "What do you say," he started, backing the drummer into a corner. "You get started in that shower." He kissed CC deeply, biting on a lower lip. "And I'll join you after I get everything in from the truck."

CC kissed back, enthusiastically. "Yeah, I like that idea." Then he took Jake by the hand and dragged him out of the elevator to the door of their apartment. "Help me undress," he demanded once inside, pinning his lover to the door for more kisses.

Jake let his bags drop to the floor in the entryway, arms coming up around CC's lithe frame to pull him in closer and kiss deeper. Then, with a nip at the drummer's lower lip, he pushed him down the hall. "Shower is that way," he insisted, turning CC to face away from him. Callused hands slid up the back of CC's shirt to push it up over his head even as Jake brought his hips against CC's ass, knees pressing into the backs of thighs to propel the younger man forward. They stumbled into the master bedroom and then Jake was pinning him to the wall to kiss and nip at a particularly enticing spot where shoulder meets neck. His arms wrapped around to his lover's front, deft fingers unfastening cargo shorts and pushing them to the floor.

"Fuck, baby," CC moaned, arching himself against the guitarist.

Jake moaned. "Shower first." With a light tap to CC's ass, he directed the drummer into the bathroom. Then he stood, arms crossed, and watched until one very pretty naked body was under the spray of the water. Then he pointedly pulled the door closed, reaching for his phone and heading for the front door.

Ella didn't answer the call like Jake had expected. He sighed and tucked the device away, slipping out into the hall to find most of his and CC's luggage against the wall.

"Hey, darling, I could use a hand," a familiar, lilting voice echoed from around the corner.  
Jake hurried towards the elevator to find Ella with her arms full of pink and red paper bags, her husband right behind her, carefully carrying two of Jake's guitar cases. He surged forward and just caught one of the paper bags before it slipped from Ella's grip.

"El, I said a few candles and roses, not the entire fucking Hallmark store."

"Yes, but you also said it's his first time and you wanna make it special. A dozen roses and two candles isn't special unless you're still in high school."

Jake just sighed, pushing open the door to his apartment. "Instruments go in the first bedroom. Everything else can go in the dining room. We'll unpack in the morning. You," and he pointed at Ella, "can start in there with all that. And be quiet, he's in the bathroom."

Ella kicked her heels off so as to not make noise on the hard floor. Then she hurried into the master bedroom. The bed was made up with fresh silk sheets and a new bedspread. She'd made sure of that yesterday. The Luminescent carefully set the bags on the bed and began unpacking them.

"There are three more bags in my trunk," she whispered as Jake slipped behind her and set his bag down.

"More?"

"Mhmm," she hummed, pulling out a pack of black taper candles and arranging them into a silver candleabra. "And about 12 bouquets of roses."

"Twel- where the fuck were you planning on putting all this stuff?"

The model turned to face him, cocking her hip out and resting her finely manicured hand on it. "You just let me worry about that and you can worry about making sure his first time is as physically mind blowing as the setting I'm giving you, hm?"

Jake sighed. "Yeah, yeah, alright," he grumbled, heading to retrieve the rest of whatever his dear friend had bought. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't regret giving her free reign and access to his credit card. Then he gave himself a mental kick. She was right. CC's first time had to be really special. He was worth all this and more. Hadn't that been why they'd shared their hearts?


	7. Part 7

Jake sighed at the ridiculous amount of red and black roses in the back of Ella's SUV. They were pretty. Certainly fitting. But he couldn't shake an uneasy feeling. He had one bouquet tucked under an arm and was reaching for another when the insistent buzz of his phone made him jump.

With a sigh, Jake pulled his phone from his pocket to see Andy's face flashing on the screen. "This better be important. I'm busy."

"Something's wrong. "

Jake tucked the phone into his shoulder and picked up two more bouquets. "Wrong how?" he finally found the words to say.

Andy huffed into the phone. "I dunno man, but you're sending some weird vibes. Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah," Jake snapped, pushing through the door of his apartment. "I'm trying to prepare a surprise to make my lover's first time special, and someone decided too call and kill the mood." There was a touch more venom in his voice than he'd intended.

"Wait, " Andy growled. There was a rustling and the loud thump of books on a hard wood table. "Do we know anything about CC's bloodline?"

"Andy, this isn't the ti-"

"You feel uneasy, right?" Andy interrupted. "Like something's missing or not quite together."

Jake set the roses on the bed for Ella to figure out, hurrying down for more and passing Pete, Ella's husband, on the elevator.

"Two more," he said, hurrying to the door.

Jake sighed. "Yeah, felt that way since..."

"Since he put his soul in you."

"I'm sorry?" A loud thunk resounded as Jake threw the hatch back of the SUV closed. "He gave me his heart not his soul."

"Metaphorically. Literally speaking, the part of a person capable of undying love is a piece of the soul. You loved him so much that when you were separated, you left a piece of your true self, your soul, behind with him."

The Mourner sighed. "Okay, solid logic. But what does that have to do with the uneasy feeling?"

"Soul magic is tricky. " There was a quick fluttering of pages. "Here we go. 'Spells involving the soul must be sealed.' Well that's cryptic. Thanks, Miljah."

"Miljah?" Jake handed the last two bouquets of flowers over and busied himself with searching for the lube CC liked.

"Oh, uh, old mage. Practiced soul magic. Really weird dude but his writing is solid."

"Andy, we didn't use a spell."

The Prophet's telling sigh rattled across the speaker. "That's because Destroyers are bred to not need spells to use their magic. But there are only three bloodlines that can get away with unsealed soul magic. Based on how you're feeling, and how clingy he's been lately, I don't think he's one of them."

Jake sighed and sat on the end of the bed. "Well my soul has been a part of him for years. How do you explain that?"

Andy laughed. The shit head actually laughed at him. "Blood. The most common way to seal soul magic is with blood. His stabbing should have killed him. Unless your blood was on that dagger. And based on the cuts all over you when Sandra pulled your ass out, I have reason to believe CC was stabbed with the knife that was held to your throat."

"Yeah, sure. Are you going somewhere with this or just wasting my time? CC is alone in the shower and I'd like to join him."

"Wait..." Andy murmurered. "Ashley, hands off for like five seconds I think I've got it."

There was the muffled sound of Ashley's voice dropped into that teasing, sultry tone that usually preceded the two locking themselves away for sex. Jake just waited in annoyance.

"Here! Here it is. 'Sharing of souls between lovers is best sealed with intercourse.' Hu."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jake snapped. "You called and wasted my time I could have spent fucking CC into the shower tiles to tell me I need to fuck CC into the shower tiles?"

Andy cleared his throat. "I'm sorry?" he offered.

Jake sighed. "If that's all, I have thi-"

"Don't draw blood."

Jake froze outside the bathroom door and let his eyes fall shut in exasperation. "Why, pray tell."

"It can corrupt the bond. Be gentle with him the first time. Make sure you stretch him enough - I know how big you are. Use a toy if you have to."

"You assume he's gonna bottom."

"You both have to, " Andy insisted. "Full contact on both parts is necessary to seal the bond. Trust me, that means both ways. Ash and I figured that out the hard way. It took a week for our souls to finally settle when we did the spell after I, you know, died. Probably worse for us, with vampire urges in the mix. I swear it felt like all we did was fuck for days."

"Andy, man, come on. Things I need to know. Things I don't!" Jake snapped.

"Just be careful, man. You're out of your depths with this kind of magic."

"Come on, baby, let's go make some of our own magic," Ashley's voice rattled down the line as if he were speaking into the singer's ear.

"Yep, that's my cue to hang up," Jake said, clicking the phone off. He slipped into the bathroom, making sure his ringer was up before setting the phone on the counter. Then he stripped and climbed into the bath.

"Hey, baby," Jake sighed, arms wrapping tenderly around the younger man's wet, naked, soapy body. He forced his mind to focus on the gorgeous man in his arms and not the load of information the Prophet had just dropped on him. So he ran gentle kisses up CC's neck, a hand dropping to caress and gently pull at a half hard cock.

The drummer groaned and leaned, comfortably, back into his lover's embrace. "Hi." CC soaked in the embrace for a long moment, then he reached a hand back to catch in wet, tangled hair, pulling Jake in for a long, slow kiss. The next thing he knew, his chest was pressing against cold tile as those lips grazed tantalizingly down his neck.

"Wanna feel something incredible?" Jake offered, lips working down a bony spine.

CC whined his response. "Please, baby!"

With a sultry chuckle, Jake kissed further down the scarred line of bone, slowly sinking to his knees. His hands dragged around to firmly squeeze round ass cheeks, pressing them up and out. "Brace yourself," he murmured. Then he leaned in and buried his face in soft skin, tongue pressing against a fluttering hole.

"Oh my...FUCK!" A scream of pleasure ripped through CC as the Mourner's tongue delved in, then pulled away, sharply.

"Yeah, baby," Jake grunted before diving back in, this time working his tongue in rough, flickering strokes in and out of the tight ring of muscle.

CC gasped and clung tight to the railing in the shower. "Holy fuck, Jacob, yes!" His moans bounced off the tile walls and high ceiling. His thighs trembled a bit but mostly he just pushed his hips back, muscles fluttering with need each time Jake pulled away.

"Yeah, baby, fucking scream my name," Jake growled. His nails dug into the soft flesh of CC's ass, tongue prodding deeper. His teeth caught on soft skin each time he lunged in, sending little pinpricks of painful pleasure through the drummer's system.

A low moan echoed off the walls. "Jacob, my magic," CC tried to gasp in warning.

"Just let it out, Christian. It's okay." Jake pressed tender kisses over a slim lower back, tongue dipping into the soft depressions of the drummer's back dimples.

A swirling cloud of black escaped CC's palms, settling like dust over the floor. Each time the destroyer moaned, his magic jumped in elation. Noting this, Jake leaned in to see just how loud he could make his lover scream, and just how high the magic would leap in response.

Just when Jake thought he had the younger man on edge, his phone erupted in the loud riff of the guitar solo from Carolyn. With a sigh, he pulled away, turning CC to face him for a deep kiss.

"That thing has been going off all day. Can't you just turn it off?"

"Nope," Jake sing songed. He stepped out of the shower and crossed to his phone, answering it as he acquired two clean towels from the closet.

"Knock before you come out. Pete will light the candles and we'll bail."

"Okay, thanks doll. You're the best." Then Jake tossed the phone back on the counter and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Come on, Christian. Time to get out."

"What did Ella want?" CC turned off the water and allowed his lover to wrap a warm towel and arms around his shoulders.

"How'd you know that was Ella?"

"She's the only person you call 'doll.' Also she's been calling and texting all day."

Jake sighed and slowly worked the towel over all of his Destroyer's beautiful tanned skin. "She's been helping me with something."

CC turned in the older man's arms. "What can she help you with that I can't?" His voice sounded hurt.

With a mischievous smile, Jake hooked a finger under the drummer's chin. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked teasingly, swooping in for a heated kiss.

CC pushed him away. "Yes. I would."

"Come on, Chris. You know me better than that."

The drummer shook his head and took a step back. "Is she the reason you keep putting off having sex with me?"

Jake didn't answer.

"I told you I didn't have a problem with doing it on the bus. Andy and Ashley's first time was on the bus."

Jake subtly knocked on the door of the bathroom while CC continued to yell.

"But no, you insist that it has to be special because it's my first time or whatever. But location and timing isn't what makes it special! You are! I don't care about it being special!"

"But I do," Jake said, softly, pushing open the door.

CC's words caught in his throat. Their bedroom had been completely transformed. Vases of red and black roses lined the surface of every shelf, desk, and dresser. A hundred candles were lit around the room, from small tea lights in little red lanterns, to pillar candles on silver dishes, to a tall candelabra with black tapers beside the bed. They cast a warm firelight over the room. Oh, and the bed. The silken duvet wasn't even visible through the massive covering of rose petals that covered the bed and a path up to the bathroom door.

"She's been helping me with this all week. You deserve all this, and more, Christian."

CC gulped. "You did all this for me?"

"I told you," Jake started, stepping forward to pull CC into his arms. "Your first time - our first time - should be special. And yes, it is special because it's you. But you deserve the best of what I can give, and then some."

Then Jake was crushed against the wall, CC kissing him insistently. "It's perfect," he gasped against soft lips before kissing Jake again, harder.

"As beautiful as you are," Jake murmured, hands resting on sharp hips and pushing CC away. "But it would be such a shame if you got so carried away you took me right here and not on the bed of rose petals."


	8. Part 8

Jake took CC by the hand and led him along the path of rose petals, then turned him and laid him back over the bed. Their lips met in a wave of passion as Jake pressed thighs apart to slide between them. Then his hands trailed up over a toned chest, thumb stroking over a nipple.

CC gasped into his lover's mouth at the contact. He pulled Jake in closer, legs wrapping around the Mourner's waist and pulling him down on top. "Jacob," he gasped, fingers pressing into skin.

"Yes, my love?" Jake pulled away just enough to look CC in the eyes.

"I wanna show you what I can do with my magic."

Jake noted a hesitancy in CC's warm brown eyes. "Christian, no. You don't have to do that." He gently cradled the younger man's face in his hands.

The Destroyer shook his head slightly. "I want to. My magic wants to ravish you and...so do I. I want to know what it feels like to do this, by choice. To allow myself to enjoy how my magic feels inside you." As he spoke, the swirling black clouds of his magic seemed to culminate in tight around them, as if waiting for permission.

Jake nodded slightly. "Only if you're sure."

"I am," CC immediately responded, pulling Jake down for a quick kiss. "I'm absolutely sure."

A callused thumb stroked over CC's sharp cheek bone. "Okay. How do you want me?"

CC bit his lower lip. "I, uh...I've never been able to touch while I do this." His hands slid down and back up the roughly chiseled sides of the guitarist. Then he pulled Jake in closer with one hand, using the other to sit up on the bed.

Jake's knees slid to rest against CC's hips as he straddled the drummer. "Like this?"

The drummer sighed and shook his head a bit. "This needs to go," he said, pulling the plush towel from around Jake's waist and tossing it to the floor. Then he did the same with the one draped around his shoulders. "I need to feel your skin on mine."

Their faces were so close, noses almost touching. Jake wrapped his arms, loosely, around CC's neck, one hand clamped around the opposite wrist, the other hand tangled up in wet, black hair. He felt CC's hands on his hips drag him in closer. CC's hard cock slid along the crack of Jake's ass.

"Up a little bit," CC murmured, pulling Jake by his hips so he was no longer sitting against that gorgeous cock. "I'm gonna use my magic to close the door so I can see us in the mirror, so don't panic at the sound."

Jake nodded, but flinched a bit anyway at the sound of the door slamming shut. Then he looked over his shoulder to take in the sight.

He was straddle and spread over CC's lap, firm hands on his hips. It was incredibly erotic, and he suddenly understood all of Ashley's quips about mirrors in hotel rooms.

"Alright, just relax for me," CC whispered against his ear. Jake couldn't take his eyes off the mirror as hands slid soothing up and down his sides. He felt lips grazing softly up his neck. Then two thick tendrils of black magic hovered over the bed, and twined around his thighs.

"Oh," Jake gasped as they tightened just enough to be slightly uncomfortable but not enough to actually hurt.

A hand caught his face and Jake was back to looking into CC's impossibly deep brown eyes. "Look at me," the Destroyer whispered against his lips. "Just focus on me."

Then Jake felt his insides being turned out. It wasn't as intrusive as he thought it would be. He felt full, but not the kind he felt with his toys. This was an impossibly deep feeling, pleasure pooling in his stomach. His body felt completely open and receptive to anything. All he could do was gasp in awe as he felt taken away to another plane.

"Hey, stay with me," came CC's voice from a far distance.

Then Jake was aware of lips on his neck, sucking and biting, hands on his hip and shoulder, holding him steady. And suddenly he was crashing back to earth with a violent moan as the magic continued to flood him. He fell forward against CC's chest, body shaking and chest heaving as the magic receded.

"You made a mess for me," CC whispered, teasingly, as his fingers panned through damp hair.

"D-did I?" Jake just managed to gasp.

A hand dropped between them and CC swirled his finger through the warm fluid. Then he leaned back a bit as he brought it to his lips. "A beautiful mess."

Jake whimpered in pleasure as the magic continued to throb though his body. "That is... incredible," he gasped, clinging to CC's shoulders. He was shaking so hard he couldn't hold himself up.

CC just moaned. "You have no idea," he murmured into Jake's ear. He held the older man tight and, in one fluid motion, laid him down half under, half beside him. He started to pull his magic back.

"No, no, don't," Jake gasped. "Not ready for you to take it, yet."

With a soft sigh, CC ran his fingers through Jake's hair, reveling in the absolute ecstasy of letting his magic free within his beloved. He leaned in and captured Jake's lips in a breathy kiss, letting his hands roam over soft skin laced with old scars.

"When I was in there," CC started, kissing slowly over pale skin, "and they'd make me do this, I always imagined it was you."

"Chris, you don't have to-"

"But this is," and CC moaned, "far better than I could ever imagine." He kissed down Jake's chest to where his lower abdomen was splattered with cum. "They were all so dark feeling." He lapped the sticky mess up off of Jake's skin. "But you feel like heaven. You have your soul completely bared to me." He bit Jake's hip. "You are open to me, fully mine. Only mine." Then he licked a stripe up Jake's hard cock.

"Holy fuck!" Jake gasped. His back arched, body convulsing with the strength of the magic inside him. "Oh, gods, Christian. So much. So good."

CC took a deep breath, hands tracing over the guitarist's hips. "I don't know how much longer I can keep my magic at full force."

"That's okay," Jake gasped, pushing hair from CC's face. "I only want you." Then another moan ripped from his chest as CC's magic gave off another pulse.

CC steadied Jake's cock with a firm hand and tentatively wrapped his mouth around the head. He edged his mouth down, slowly, tongue swirling against sensitive skin.

The Mourner's back arched, breath catching in his throat as he came down from the pulse of magic. "Oh gods," he gasped, dazedly. His grip loosened as his body shook through another magic withdraw. "Fuck, Christian, yes!"

Then Jake's cock hit the back of CC's throat and he choked a bit, pulling away.

"It's okay," Jake gasped as CC's magic ebbed. "You don't have to take it all."

CC swallowed hard and shook his head. "No, I can do it. Just need a sec." The drummer took a few slow deep breaths, then steadied Jake's cock and tried again. This time, he remembered to relax his throat, and he was able to take all of his lover's length in, nose pressing into soft skin and tight brown curls. Then his magic pulsed again, and Jake screamed in pleasure as he was thrown into bliss once again. CC pulled back just in time to have his mouth flooded with hot, salty fluid.

"Oh fuck," Jake gasped. "Didn't warn you. You okay?" Despite being so far beyond bliss his head was spinning, Jake still somehow managed to be aware of CC.

The drummer coughed a bit but managed to swallow it all. "I'm alright. Just a little lightheaded." Then his magic fully pulled away and a dizziness settled in his mind.

"Hey, Christian, baby, stay with me." Jake was able to pay better attention now that he wasn't being turned inside out by the Destroyer's magic. He sat up and reached for a black obsidian pendant from his bedside table, hurriedly looping the silver chain over CC's head. "Better?" he asked, tucking hair behind the younger man's ear.

"Y-yeah," CC managed. He rested his forehead against Jake's thigh, hands still gripping at muscled hips. "What is this?"

"Extra energy I keep on hand for long seances." He reached down to gently stroke up and down a bony spine. "Should help. You exhausted your magic energy."

CC gave a weak laugh. "I've never been able to do it that long before. Felt so amazing."

Jake smiled and ran fingers through fine hair. "Yeah it was...indescribable."


	9. Part 9

CC's heartbeat was steadying, and the drummer finally found the strength to crawl up his lover's body. He captured soft lips with his own. "I need to be inside you," he whispered, huskily.

Jake moaned in want. If having CC's magic inside him made him crazy, he wondered what actually having that long, hard cock pressing deep into him would feel like. "You need to prep me, first," he just managed to say. "There's lube on your nightstand."

CC nodded and turned to reach for it. He hesitantly slicked his fingers. "How do I..."

With a patient smile, Jake took CC's wrist and directed the drummer's hand down between his own thighs. "Start with your middle finger. That one's usually the easiest. And with this angle, keep your hand turned in towards my thigh."

Jake bit his lower lip as a cold, wet finger pressed to his hole. "There you go, now push in. Slowly." Then a loud moan poured from his lips as the ring of muscle was breached. He hissed a bit at the sting. It had been a while since he last played there, and CC's fingers, though slim, had thicker knuckles and rough calluses from drumming. "Easy, baby. Go slow," Jake growled. He shifted his body forward a bit, releasing the drummer's wrist in favor of running his hand over tanned skin. "Want you closer."

The drummer moaned slightly and inched forward, Jake's thighs sliding over his own as he gripped tightly to a chiseled hip. "This better?" he asked in a low, rasping whisper. His finger worked in and out, slowly, and CC reveled in the softness of the skin inside the older man.

A loud cry rang out. "Oh, right there, Christian."

CC traced his finger back to that spot and pushed in more intently. An elated grin painted his face as Jake arched up off the bed, screaming in pleasure. "Fuck," he murmured at the sight.

"Again, Chris, please," Jake whined. He dug his nails into CC's forearm, needily rocking himself down a slick finger. "Harder, I can take it."

The Destroyer bit down on his lower lip, increasing the speed and force of his finger into his lover. "This is so hot," he breathed, just stifling a moan as Jake's movements caused his cock to slide across the dip of a hip.

"Yeah, baby. More," Jake demanded. "Add another finger."

CC whimpered, but complied. He added more lube, to be safe, watching as the clear liquid slid down the skin under Jake's balls and slicked down his fingers. Then Jake was screaming, heels digging into the mattress as another finger pressed into him, stretching the tight muscles and pushing insistently into that spot that felt like heaven.

"Do I just," CC started with a gasp, "keep thrusting?" He leaned down to capture a quick kiss. "Or is there something else I should do?"

Jake moaned, wracking his brain for the words. "Spread your fingers," he finally managed.

When CC did so, Jake hissed in pain. "Slower. You can't draw blood."

"Oh," CC murmured. He tried again, rotating his fingers a bit and slowly spreading them apart. He watched in awe as Jake's muscles relaxed and were stretched open. "Fuck."

Jake moaned. "Like what you see?"

"Uh-hu" came CC's breathy reply. He pushed his fingers in and then spread them apart as he pulled out.

"Oh gods, yes," Jake groaned, head falling back against the rose petals in bliss. "Do that again but lower."

So the drummer adjusted the angle of his fingers and this time when he pressed in, Jake screamed and raked dull nails down his arms. There was a twitching of muscles under his fingers as they resisted the stretch, but it wasn't enough to push CC's fingers back together.

"Come on, baby," Jake whispered. His legs trembled. "One more finger, then I should be able to take you."

CC whimpered. He didn't realize just how badly he wanted to be inside his lover until that moment. When he stretched his fingers apart, he slipped a third finger in. Then the tight ring of Jake's muscle clamped down around those fingers and a cry of pleasure filled the room.

"Oh gods, yes," Jake groaned, rocking himself forward onto CC's fingers with filthy moans. After a few sharp thrusts, Jake reached down to catch CC's wrist. "I need you in me, " he demanded, holding eye contact with the younger man.

"Fuck," was the only thing CC could say to that. Then a sharp, surprised moan escaped him as a lube slick hand wrapped around his already fully hard cock. He shuddered a bit as Jake stroked slowly up and down the member, slicking him down.

Then Jake took CC's wrist, pulling those teasing fingers away. "Go slow," the guitarist insisted as he lined the purple head of CC's cock to his entrance.

CC gripped at Jake's hips for purchase as he began to slowly press in. The feeling of those muscles spreading around the head was almost unbearable. He gasped, legs shaking.

"There you go, baby, come on. Deeper." Jake moved his hand from CC's cock to his hip, gently massaging his thumb into the valley of that gorgeous v line. With his other hand, he lightly stroked over the back of CC's hand until the drummer released his hip in favor of tangling their hands together.

"Come here," he whispered, and CC moved his other hand to the bed beside Jake's shoulder as he leaned over his lover. Then Jake caught a sharp jaw line with his fingers and pulled the younger man in for a long, slow kiss that was filled with a moan as CC fully invaded him.

CC panted against the guitarist's lips. "So...good," he breathed.

Jake slid his hands up CC's sides. "Told you," he whispered. He leaned up to capture those lips again, hands sliding back down to grip his ass and pull him in, deeper.

CC moaned into the kiss, his hips involuntarily rutting against Jake's. He fought to keep his balance, arms and legs shaking in the shock of intense pleasure. The tightness of Jake's muscles rippled around CC's hard cock, combining with the smooth friction of short, hard thrusts.

Then Jake tilted his hips up a bit, feet planting hard into the mattress to hold him up. CC thrust down and in, the head of his cock brushing right over that spot.

"Oh, FUCK!" Jake screamed. His body shuddered as sparks shot up his spine. "Again!"

CC wrapped an arm down around Jake's waist to hold him up, supporting his weight on one arm and thrusting up into him harder and harder. He moaned in desperation at the tight heat. He didn't know what he was doing, just that this felt so good and he never wanted to stop.

Callused fingers worked through CC's hair as Jake clung to his lover. "Yeah, Christian, fuck," he groaned, arching his back in pleasure and holding CC's head to his chest. "Deeper, baby, just like that."

The drummer just groaned in pleasure at the filthy words that poured from Jake's lips. He thrust into the shorter man with the same vigor with which he played his drums. That is, hard, fast, well timed, and enthusiastic. The friction of each thrust sparked up his cock, causing an intense pressure to build between his hips. A feeling that scared him so much just a few months ago now brought him so much pleasure and need. He actually needed, and was rendered unable to communicate such by the unintelligible moans pouring from his lips. So he had to just take what he needed. And right now every part of him was screaming one thing: More.

Jake just shook in his lover's arms, screams for more and harder coupled with the younger man's name fell from his lips with a sharp insistence. If he could just get CC in deeper, hit that spot harder, the world would turn inside out. He used the hand fisted in the drummer's tangled waves of hair to pull him in for a deep, needy kiss.

Then CC did something unexpected. Supporting all of Jake's weight in his arms, the Destroyer crawled up the bed and pressed him against the suede headboard. The new angle was somehow deeper and pressed right into that bundle of nerves that made Jake scream and shake in his arms.

"Fuck, baby, harder," the guitarist moaned.

CC whined into Jake's neck as his thrusts impacted with more force. "I'm gonna lose it," he gasped.

A deep, aroused growl rumbled in Jake's chest. "Yeah, baby," he moaned. "Come on, cum in me." He pulled CC's face in for a rough kiss.

"I-in you?"

Jake just moaned, low and loud. His nails dug into sharp shoulders as CC continued to pound into him. "Please, Christian. I need it."

Then the pressure between CC's hips unwound like a coil, down and out. His cock jerked inside the other man, hot fluid flooding Jake's insides.

"Oh, fuck, Christian, yes! So fucking good! So good, Chris, fuck." The guitarist raked his nails across CC's back, body arched, every muscle taut as his body shook in the pleasure of being filled. The world spun for a moment, and Jake desperately clung to his will, not wanting to waste himself on a dry orgasm.

CC slowly pulled out, head resting against Jake's shoulder. "Woah," he breathed, chest heaving.

"I know," Jake responded, running fingers through soft hair. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"Did you..." CC started.

With a breathy laugh, Jake responded, "No. Couldn't. You already made me cum twice, back to back. My body needs time to reset." He lifted CC's face up to look him in the eye. "Besides, if I had cum, I don't know of I could fuck you."

CC whimpered. "Yeah, getting you all inside me is the only thing I want right now."

"Yeah?" There was a teasing note to Jake's voice.

"Uh-hu," came CC's moaned response. Then his lips were captured by Jake's, two hands tangled in his hair to hold him steady as the kiss invaded his whole mouth.

Jake pushed the younger man back against the bed, climbing over him and working his lips down a slender neck. CC just moaned at the touch, hands resting on the guitarist's broad shoulders and slightly pushing down. "Want your mouth down there," CC gasped. "Like you did in the shower."

A low, aroused groan resonated as Jake eased his kisses across a sharp collar bone. "You liked that, hu?"

"Y-yeah," CC whined, followed by a small squeak as Jake bit down on his collar bone.

Jake's kisses eased even further down. He flicked his tongue over a nipple, reveling in the soft shudder of breath overlaying a ragged moan. Then he moved even lower, leaving a trail of hickies in his wake.

CC all but screamed as teeth sunk into the flesh around his sharp hip bones. Then Jake's mouth worked along the hard tendon connecting thigh to hip, suckling at the skin and drawing high whimpers from the drummer.

"I'm gonna make you feel like heaven, baby," Jake murmured against the soft skin of his lover's thigh. His mouth worked in, ever closer to the fluttering pucker of muscle. Then, with a deep inhale, Jake dove in, nose tucked against the soft skin of CC's balls as he prodded his tongue into that tight hole.

"Oh, FUCK!" CC screamed, arching down into Jake's touch so the guitarist found himself scrambling to pin hips to mattress. "Fucking hell, that's amazing."

Jake gave a warm chuckle. "Oh, I'm just getting started," he teased. The guitarist reached for the lube and slicked down a callused finger. "Ready?"

"P-please!" CC gasped. Then a high moan drew from his lips as Jake's finger breached him. The digit wiggled in, immediately reaching for his prostate and bringing loud moans of wanton need to CC's lips.

Jake gave a warm chuckle, then leaned down to take CC's cock in his mouth. He moaned a bit at the taste of himself on his lover's half hard member. He reveled in the pulsing against his tongue as, with his finger inside the drummer and a mouth on his cock, CC slowly grew to full hardness.

"I need you," CC gasped between moans. "In me, fuck."

The guitarist moaned around the heavy cock in his mouth. Then he pressed a second finger in and reveled in the needy groan it earned him. CC stretched easily around his fingers, as his body had become used to this touch almost nightly over the past few weeks. Prying CC open had become Jake's favorite nightly ritual.

"Please, Jacob!" CC whined. Then he screamed as a third finger entered him. He thrust himself down those nimble fingers a few times, then roughly pushed Jake away. He reached out to pull the guitarist up his body, hands tangling in soft hair. "I have been waiting too long for this," he whispered, pulling his lover in for a long, slow kiss.

Jake moaned into the kiss, hands settling on CC's hips as he rutted against the younger man. His cock slotted against the divot of CC's hip, sweet friction dancing along his nerves. "Waiting for what," the guitarist asked with a teasing tone.

CC's body arched up into Jake's touch with a groan at the friction. "To have you inside me," he gasped.

A low moan rose up from Jake's chest. "Come here," he whispered, hooking CC's thighs up over his hips. "Is this comfortable?" he asked, thumbs swiping gently over scarred skin.

The drummer gave a hesitant nod. Then he wiggled his body down a bit so his ass nested comfortably into the sharp V of Jake's hips. "P-please," he gasped, pressing himself against Jake's hardness.

"Alright, baby. Take slow, deep breaths and relax. This isn't gonna be like my fingers. It might sting a bit at first, but I think I got you stretched enough that it won't be too bad."  
CC gave another hesitant nod. "I want it."  
Jake reached for the lube and hurriedly slicked himself down. Then he lined the head of his cock up with that fluttering ring of muscle, his other hand holding CC's hip steady. "Ready?"

"Yes, please," the drummer insisted, heels digging into the other man's back in an attempt to pull him in closer.

"Hey, easy," Jake whispered. He leaned down over CC, capturing his lips in a soft, slow kiss. Then he levered his hips forward, and CC's mouth gasped open. Blunt nails dug into Jake's shoulders as CC was breached.

"Fuck," the younger man gasped. He sounded as if the air had been forced from his lungs. "So good."

Jake moaned. CC was so tight and hot around him. His hands tightened around sharp hip bones in a bruising grip. "Just talk to me, Christian," the guitarist whispered into his lover's hair line.

"Want more," CC immediately insisted.

So Jake pushed in a little more until he was fully sheathed in the other man's heat. He could feel his cock pulsing in the tightness.

"Oh, gods, fuck," CC hissed. His head cast back against the bed, red pettals catching in his thick black hair. "Please do something! Too full. Too much."

The guitarist slowly pulled out, moaning at the tightness of CC's entrance as it clenched slightly around the head just before his cock pulled free.

"No! No!" CC whined. "Put it back."

Jake sighed and sat back on his heels. "Okay, let's try telling me what you need."

CC shifted up, weight supported on his elbows. "I need you inside, but you can't stay in like that. It's too much."

"Okay. Then let's try something different." Jake laid down beside his lover, kissing him deeply before rolling onto his back. "Come here. This way you're in control."

CC hesitantly straddled Jake's hips. "Like this?"

Jake eased his hands softy up and down the drummer's sides. "Yes, just like that," he murmured. Then he dropped a hand down to steady his cock. "Take your time. Whenever you're ready."

"I have been ready for a week, damnit." CC snapped. He rose up on his knees and shifted until Jake's cock was lined up to his hole. Then he slowly sunk down, mouth gaped open in shock as the head of Jake's cock settled right up against his prostate. His legs trembled a moment, then he lifted himself up and dropped back down a little faster.

"Oh, fuck, Christian, YES!" Jake moaned. He gripped at muscular thighs and arched himself up into that tight heat. "So fucking good."

CC just moaned. "So full. So good," he gasped, rocking himself up and back down again. Then he leaned forward a bit to support his weight with hands pressed to Jake's muscular, tattooed chest. The new angle pressed into him harder, and he whimpered, biting his lower lip.

"No, none of that," Jake whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind CC's ear. "I want you to fucking scream for me. This is our space. No need to hold back."

Then CC's mouth fell open in a loud cry of pleasure as he fucked himself back and down against a hard cock. "Oh, it feels so good," he moaned, head falling against the guitarist's chest. "So fucking good."

Jake's hands slid up to CC's hips. He bent his knees up to steady the younger man, then began directing his thrusts down his cock. "How's this for you, baby?"

"Oh, fuck! So good!" CC screamed. His back arched and his nails dragged harshly down Jake's chest. "Harder," he demanded.

"Harder?" The guitarist gave a shaking laugh. "Okay." He pulled CC all the way down his cock, then rolled them over and slid down to the edge of the bed. "Is this okay?"

CC took a moment to look at how Jake had positioned them. His legs were spread wide around the guitarist's hips, and Jake was standing at the edge of the bed, cock still half inside him. "Y-yeah. Fuck, move,"

So Jake lifted CC's legs up over the crooks of his arms and began fucking down into him, hard and fast. CC was so tight yet pliable, and the friction was so good.

"Oh, fuck yes," CC moaned. He reached down to hold Jake's hands, keeping him half upright as Jake's cock slammed over and over into that bundle of nerves. His back arched and his long black hair cascaded down his back in a smooth ripple as a scream ripped from his throat.

"Gods, you're so fucking perfect," Jake murmured. He released CC's hands, causing him to fall back onto the bed and send rose petals bouncing into the air. Then he leaned down over the younger man and started kissing, sucking, and biting at his neck. Between each bite or kiss he whispered inanities of "So perfect," and "all mine," against soft tanned skin.

"T-touch me," CC just managed to gasp out, one hand fisting in soft hair as the other stroked softly down Jake's back to cup an ass cheek and press him in deeper.

Jake's hand slipped down between them to grasp a long, hard cock. "So fucking hard for me, Christian," he murmured before biting down at the spot under CC's ear, drawing a loud moan from the younger man. "So perfect, baby."

CC just moaned and raked his nails down Jake's back. Everything felt so good he thought he'd never come down. The hot coil of pleasure tightened and tightened between his hips. He knew he was close to the edge.

"Jacob," he whimpered, neck arching back to allow more kisses to dance over sensitive flesh. "Oh, Jacob, please. I'm so close."

"Yeah?" Jake's voice was tender yet teasing. "You gonna cum for me, baby?"

"Y-yeah," CC moaned. "O-oh fuck!" His muscles twitched and his breath caught. "Fuck, so good. Deeper."

Jake shifted up so his cock slipped deeper into the drummer. He pumped his hand hard and fast along CC's hard cock. Each thrust made the drummer's internal muscles clench down around Jake's cock in a rough flutter.

"So close, Jacob. Fuck, please!"

The guitarist moaned. "I'm almost there Chris, hang on." He pressed his head against a sharp collar bone. "So fucking tight. You're gonna make me cum, baby."

CC moaned and clung tight to Jake's shoulders. "P-please!"

"Want me to cum in you, Christian?" Jake husked. "Want me to fill you up with my hot fluid, make you feel so perfect." Then his words were overtaken in a loud moan as all of CC's muscles clenched.

"Oh fuck! Jacob, fuck! Yes!" The drummer screamed and shook as released washed over him.

"Oh, Christian, yes! So fucking tight!" Jake moaned, thrusting erratically down into the drummer as his own orgasm slammed into him.

"That's...fuck," CC whimpered as the heat of Jake's release flooded his insides. "Oh, fuck!"  
Then in a flash, it was over. Jake fell against CC's heaving chest. "That was...." he started, gasping for air.

"So good," CC moaned.

Jake moaned a bit and managed to pull himself up and out of his lover. "Was it what you imagined?"

CC just reached out to pull Jake down against him. He captured lips in a slow kiss. "Even better," he whispered.

Jake gave a contented sigh and tucked his head up under CC's chin. After a long moment of reveling in the afterglow, he slowly sat up. "We have to do something about all the candles before we fall asleep. And we should clean the cum off before it dries."

CC hummed a bit. He let down his walls and a black cloud of magic swooped down over the room. A light plume of smoke rose to the ceiling as the candles extinguished. "There's that taken care of," CC gasped, breath shuddering as he fought to pull his magic back in.

"I," Jake started, leaning over his lover's body, "am impressed." He captured a soft kiss, then drew away. "But trust me, you want to wash that off or it'll pinch something awful when it dries." He disappeared into the bathroom and returned moments later with a warm wash cloth.

"You take such good care of me." CC mused.

Jake hummed happily as he slowly cleaned off CC's lithe chest. "And I always will." He tossed the cloth away and then lifted CC up in his arms. With soft, slow movements he threw back the heavy duvet, sending rose petals cascading across the room. Then he laid CC down in the soft silk sheets and climbed in beside him, pulling the bedding back up over them.

"I love you so much," Jake murmured against CC's hair line. He wrapped his arms around the drummer's slim waist and pressed soft kisses over the scarred skin of his shoulders.

"I love you too, Jacob." CC's eyes fell closed and his soul finally felt at rest.

Jake tucked his nose against CC's neck and slowly drifted to sleep as well, satisfied to have his beloved in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. May or may not revisit Jake and CC in this format. If course they'll stay a couple but the main focus of this series is Andy and Ashley. Anyways let me know what you think!


End file.
